Red Flanders: Invasion of The Simpsons
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} Red Flanders: Invasion of The Simpsons is the sixth episode of the first season of Discord Crib. Plot A time of peace has come upon the crib. But has other plans. Will our team of weird, horny, underaged social outcasts oppose their way out of this? Transcript at #hubba-bubba at luis_yt's discord crib anti-a$ap: yknow what i feel like starting on sbfw anti-s$ap: lost media spongebob fanon shit A$AP DND: haha the lost krabs and sandy sex tape anti-a$ap: the lost patricia and sandy sex tape A$AP DND: Robot Rock by Daft Punk. MF DOOM: that would be dope actually, that lost media thing MF DOOM: robot rock is an awesome song Rockandloaded23: did someone call me A$AP DND: explain why there's shit on this chair pls MF DOOM: i d k suq madik: how do you do a 4:3 crop? A$AP DND: did Pluto do this? suq madik: what? a 4:3 crop? ‘cos i dont know how 2 MF DOOM: @Dr. Pig MF DOOM: you gonna defend yourself? suq madik: defend myself from what? anti-a$ap: he said this morning he had stomach problems anti-a$ap: but i had to let him go anti-a$ap: @A$AP DND can u like stop changing other peoples eps on sbf anti-a$ap: if you have a problem contact the person ASA₱ MANILA: i have a problem anti-a$ap: you have a dick and andresbonik doesn’t? ASA₱ MANILA: no but ASA₱ MANILA: yeah why not A$AP DND: i'm just fixing the characters man suq madik: BUT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO A 4:3 CROP AND YOU GUYS WONT EVEN HELP ME ONE BIT?! UGH! anti-a$ap: i know anti-a$ap: but it violates the policy anti-a$ap: probably A$AP DND: anyone can edit tho anti-a$ap: i know anti-a$ap: thats the point anti-a$ap: probably anti-a$ap: idk RTheNoob: do you realize i was globalled because of discord crib ASA₱ MANILA: not our fault you said the word RTheNoob: you mean? Fandom has double globalled RTheNoob rocknloaded23: Hello rocknloaded23: Im just gonna say this rocknloaded23: Those arguments yesterday were my fault rocknloaded23: I had the idea to bring back the 2 rocknloaded23: Sorry GoTheFuckToSleep: It's fine GoTheFuckToSleep: But I had another fight today rocknloaded23: With whom GoTheFuckToSleep: Jasbre and Gene Scallop rocknloaded23: oh >Red Flanders has arrived. Party's over. Red Flanders: Diddly rocknloaded23: Whut GoTheFuckToSleep: Who’s this fool rocknloaded23: Why is ned flanders here ASA₱ MANILA: Idk should we perma ban Red Flanders: Diddly Red Flanders: Hi diddly ho neighborinos Red Flanders: Where the diddly is everyone GoTheFuckToSleep: I don’t diddly know Red Flanders: Diddly fuck you GoTheFuckToSleep: ok Red Flanders: Diddly Diddly Diddly I will fucking end net neutrality I am a commie Fuck you Communism I work at fcc TITsumaki: Ned Flanders leveled up! LEVEL UP! Red Flanders: Idgaf Diddly satan A$AP Rocky: why the ping GoTheFuckToSleep: what ping Red Flanders: Diddly Doodly Pooo GoTheFuckToSleep: Giggity giggity Red Flanders: Didly Diddly DiddlyDiddly Diddly Diddly Diddly Diddily Fuckily youdily A$AP Rocky: I love you Bigfoot GoTheFuckToSleep: gayyyyy A$AP Rocky: yeet rocknloaded23: I got 4 pings wtf is happening A$AP Rocky: bigfoot tryna conceal his idenTITy rocknloaded23: O shit GoTheFuckToSleep: TITS rocknloaded23: Why as ned flanders tho GoTheFuckToSleep: maybe he's trying to reach level 100 by spamming diddly suq madik: maybe he wants to do a 4:3 crop rocknloaded23: O A$AP ROCKY: or get sum o tat attention Red Flanders: @A$AP Rocky @A$AP Rocky @A$AP Rocky @GoTheFuckToSleep @GoTheFuckToSleep @GoTheFuckToSleep @rocknloaded23 @rocknloaded23 @rocknloaded23 A$AP ROCKY: lol caught in the act Red Flanders: Diddly fuck you A$AP ROCKY: oooo got me there Red Flanders: I will diddly eat you Im ned FUXCKING flanders Fucking Hell Flanders Fjsvwvwhd F S F F W G J Y Fuck diddly all of you @everyone rocknloaded23: why tho A$AP ROCKY: yu nono he's good he's fine he's bigfoot rocknloaded23: Oh That bigfoot @Red Flanders @Red Flanders @Red Flanders @Red Flanders @Red Flanders @Red Flanders Red Flanders: Fuck you I will eat your soul I am satan A$AP DND: @Red Flanders im gonna put a toothpick under your toe nail, and force you to kick a brick wall Red Flanders: @A$AP DND im gonna gently place a cross into your excretion point A$AP Rocky: I was just talking about getting a cross out of the agnostic's excretion point A$AP DND: ha A$APenis: @Red Flanders what fa- FANDOM POLICE is here, everybody hide! FANDOM POLICE: A$APenis, this is not an appropriate topic to be asking about on FANDOM, regardless of your personal opinion. Please stop bringing it up. A$APenis: i’m sorry FANDOM POLICE: If it happens again, it’ll be a million years dungeon for you. And not the fun kind. No strippers or anything! Red Flanders: says the fa- FANDOM POLICE: HEY! HEY! You cannot say racial slurs on this site! It’s against the TOU! You know what happened to the Life in Bikini Bottom episode, “Purple Bastards”, right? Red Flanders: Fa- FANDOM POLICE: STOP IT YOU FUCKING FA- Oh, um… Please do not imitate my foul language. Red Flanders: eat a cock FANDOM POLICE: Hmph. A$AP Rocky: yeah and drink some paper while you're at it FANDOM POLICE: A$AP Rocky, that is not an appropriate way to be addressing an officer such as myself. I should be going, anyway. Mama’s cooking my favourite! Deep spaghetti! A$APenis: @Red Flanders eat a lamp Red Flanders: @A$AP Rocky eat a sock FANDOM POLICE: I’ll just leave you two… ‘wikians’ to sort this out. On with the show! Red Flanders: @everyone @everyone @everyone DND has kicked Red Flanders A$AP DND: there A$AP Rocky: right, that should be the episode do- Red Flanders is here to kick butt and chew bubblegum. And Red Flanders is all out of gum. Red Flanders: This isn’t even my final form GoTheFuckToSleep: Didn’t know bosses could have three phases Red Flanders: Rawr Go to hell I will end your spinoffs @A$AP DND Ni- anti-a$ap: NO N WORDS A$AP VANILLA: >no n words A$AP VANILLA: last time i checked no was an n word ASA₱ MANILA: Welcome, Homer Simpson. We hope you brought pizza. Homo Simpson: Stupid Flanders! suq madik: This is fucking hilarious suq madik: how do you do a 4:3 crop ASA₱ MANILA: i’m wearing a crop top, trying to bait some instagram users right now Homo Simpson: D’oh fuck you. A$AP DND: @Red Flanders you cant do anything right LOL Red Flanders: Neither can you. A$AP DND: oh yeah? i can read Where’s Spot? what about you DND has kicked Red Flanders Red Flanders has joined the server! It's super effective! A$AP DND: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Red Flanders: Aaa AAA A A A A GoTheFuckToSleep: and he came back back back back again xD Red Flanders: dont kick your god DND has banned Red Flanders GoTheFuckToSleep: rest in peas rocknloaded23: rip flanders A$AP DND: just the way he wanted FUCK NED FLANDERS SENT A FRIEND REQUEST Welcome, Ned Flanders. We were expecting you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) GoTheFuckToSleep: How did he get unbanned has banned Red Flanders rocknloaded23: rip flanders A$AP Fatrick: thank you GoTheFuckToSleep: You’re welcome Big Bart Simpson showed up! Bart Simpson: eat paint ASA₱ MANILA: did you know that paint has a lot of health benefi--- AN HOUR AGO IN THE DISCORD CRIB DIRECT MESSAGING SERVER... Luis: hey, when do we plan on actually writing a line lol Polar: idk maybe when we actually know what it's about? man, we either suck at coming up with ideas or are really good at procrastinating SpongeBot678: probably procrastinating you know me i cant concentrate on anything other than- Luis: dora the explorer having sexual relations with diego the explorer? SpongeBot678: no IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE TO THE FBI... SpongeBot678: he knows about dora Diego: how much are you willing to pay me to do the job SpongeBot678: a human body and a will to write the next discord crib episode Diego: done BACK AT THE CRIB >ASA₱ MANILA has been executed A$AP VANILLA: oof Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Episodes written by SpongeBot678 Category:PolarTem Category:Episodes written by PolarKey Category:SBCA Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Luis TV Category:Discord Crib Category:Discord Crib episodes Category:2018 Transcripts